


Your fault.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found under house arrest because of who he seemingly "allies" himself with, Tony finds Loki coming to see him. To 'make it up to him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fault.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> One and only time I am going to write pure Bottom!Loki.

.

"You know, of all the places I'd figure seeing you in, _here_ was pretty much the first on my list." Loki leans against the doorway to the room, staring down at him as he works, "You're getting predictable."

"Perhaps my time with you has made me soft."

The sketch that laid out over the table, curled at the edges where Tony's folded it one too many times, almost rips at the force Tony uses his pencil with over it that next second, "Is there something you wanted?" His voice is calm at least but this is Loki, and if he knows him as well as he likes to think he does, the next words out of his mouth will be -

"You seem angry."

"Do I." Another line of pencil and Tony draws in the cords of the schematic before realizing that the car would never conduct fast enough then and he scraps his work. "Have a guess at _why_."

There's a squeak as Loki takes a seat on the spinning chair in the corner and Tony turns in his own to face him, "If it is any consolation, I've convinced Director Fury that you are not allied with me. You should be released soon." Fuck him.

"Really?" The pencil splinters in his hand so he lays it down with a sigh and almost turns away before deeming it a little too childish. A little too suicidal too, turning his back on Loki when they're both so pissed off. "And how'd you manage to do that?" His sarcasm must show because Loki leans forward with a glare, his chin resting on his entwined fingers.

"Perhaps I should just leave you here. It does make you all the more ... " He pauses, looking for the right word, " _Accessible_ to me." The spare pencil's have all been tied together with an elastic band but they still miss when Loki ducks; flying into the wall and leaving grey smudges over the white paint.

Loki moves as soon as the last of them falls and Tony's back hits the table when his hands come up to protect his throat, "I - hate you." He gasps, his eyes dark and narrowed. Loki pushes off of him with a snarl and turns away.

"No you don't."

Sitting up, he rubs at his neck and eases himself off of the table, watching as Loki's fingers skim over the scar Tony had given him earlier that week. He'd deserved it, he thinks mulishly, and yet he can't help but feel his anger ebb away at the sight of it. Especially when Loki's expression shows he's feeling the same, "What have you done to me?" He asks softly, running a hand down his face and collapsing back into the chair. His hair's gotten a little longer, curling over the back of his neck. He needs it cut but, stuck _here_ \- under house arrest and imprisonment, that's looking to be impossible.

"Nothing you have not done to me in turn."

"Bullshit." Tony spits, glaring icily toward him, "This is all your fucking fault and every time I even _try_ to mention any of it, you spin it back to me!" Loki stares at him, unimpressed, "I fucking hate you." There's silence after that but Loki doesn't haven't to repeat himself. Not really. Tony knows. He doesn't hate him, he never will.

"Would it appease you to know that I came here to, ah," He looks down, smiling, "'Make it up to you'?"

No. "Maybe." Shut up. "Depends what you mean by that."

The lamp above them both flickers with the magic Loki builds and Tony feels it's warmth flow through him with a start. His clothes split, whispering off of his skin and landing in heaps by his ankles. The same shimmer glows over Loki and Tony watches as he steps out of his armor, the ghost of a smile on his face, "I am here Stark. For _you_. For whatever you wish from me."

 

* * *

 

They fall on the bed, Tony's fingers tight in thick, black hair and their lips pressed hard together. It's small; SHIELD safe-house quality, and it creaks when they lay on it. The little hut they had shoved Tony into, not giving him or anyone who knows him a location, has only served in ensuring that the anger Tony's been feeling this whole week has built up in so small a place. And now, with Loki here, it's all coming out.

His lips grow numb with how hard he slams them against Loki's, time and time again, and he's moving so fast he honestly can't tell whose limb is whose. Loki goes with it, keeping to his word, and his legs wrap around Tony's as they slide together over the itchy blanket.

There isn't any lube, Tony's fingers probably hurt, but right now he doesn't give a shit and if the grunt that he gets in return for it is anything to go by, neither does Loki. He moans against Loki's lips when his cock is wrapped tight and pumped and Loki shudders against him at the fingers painfully stretching him out.

It should do more than just arouse him, it should ease out that anger too, but literally all Tony can feel is that pure smug thrum at finally having his own way when it comes to Loki. The God himself lies beneath him, thighs spread, nipples pebbled, and pleasure written all over his face and right now, here of all places, Tony is completely in control.

The sun starts to set through the window and Tony grabs at the curtains as Loki pulls him closer, almost ripping as he tugs them shut, and when he slides his cock inside the muffled glow of the sun shines over Loki's face enough for him to see the effect. And, God, it's more than enough to spur him on.

"This is - this is new." He pants, his hands sliding down Loki's chest to find a grip on his hips, thrusting inside a little more until they're pressed flush together, "You, _ah_ ... you letting me have all the control."

Loki moves with him, opening up around him, and the bed creaks again; squeaking in protest with every jerk and thrust of Tony's. Loki huffs out a hushed laugh, his hands finding Tony's arms and squeezing, "I said you had me, Stark." He groans, bucked backward to meet Tony halfway, before suddenly using his grip on Tony's arms to spin them around - holding him down over the bed, "I never said anything about ' _control_ '"

Tony almost snorts, about to comment on Loki's ego and superiority complex, before the thighs straddling him press together hard enough to make him see stars. He gasps, the second he's limp letting Loki push backward and _Jesus_ , that's good. Tony's wrists are held tight, his arms pushed up over his head, and he cries out as Loki presses himself down hard enough that it _must_ hurt - if he were human maybe - and the pace he'd built up is lost as Loki takes back what Tony had thought was his; just for that moment.

"Oh - God." He shakes under Loki, the warmth around his cock squeezing tight as everything rubs and moves in just the right way to make him scream. Loki grunts above him, his fingers leaving bruises on Tony's skin and his hair over his eyes as he rides hard over him, slamming down until there's a snap in the bed.

Tony tries to move back, tries to take some of the pressure off of his legs and maybe get enough leverage to thrust up himself, but Loki's body is immovable atop him and every slide over the blanket he takes just adds to the friction he feels all over his body.

Loki continues to be relentless and this is his anger now, his revenge over everything. Because, yes, Tony is on house arrest and isolated because of him but Loki took a beating from the Avengers when he'd been weakened. Weakened by the charge of electricity Tony had blasted into him in fury.

Gasping and moaning, Tony wriggles a wrist out of Loki's grip and slides his finger over the healed, white scar on Loki's skin; tracing it in apology, and the pace that Loki had taken up slows just enough to let Tony take in a proper breath without hyperventilating over the overflow of pleasure.

"This." Loki grunts, sliding up and down with his thighs bulging around Tony, "Is what you have done to me, you would be dead by now, if - " He stops, unwilling to admit too much or give away anything about himself and Tony leans up - as much as he can anyway - to kiss him instead. Because right now, talking really isn't that important.

Loki releases Tony's hand and cups his face, dragging it toward him and driving his tongue inside, holding them together as he moves down over Tony's cock. Tony's fingers travel down to swipe through the precum over Loki's stomach before curling it around his balls and stroking. Loki hisses into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and moving backward to take more of Tony in before leaning forward for more of Tony's hands on his cock.

Pumping over it hard leads Loki to tremble around Tony's hips and when he finally gets a thrust of his own, Loki comes hard; painting Tony's stomach, chest and neck. He squeezes then, harder as Tony gets closer and pulls out just before to stroke him to completion. Tony shudders and opens his mouth for Loki's tongue, moaning as he's worked enough to let it long itself out.

After that, Loki collapses over him, quite literally knocking the air from his lungs and staying that way until they'd both come down from that edge a little. The window in the other room is open, has been the entire time, and the breeze from outside blows over them both as they lie there. Sweat chills and Tony shivers under Loki, trying to cling to the warmth they'd created together but Loki's getting up before he can. "Stay." He asks, before thinking about it, but as soon as it's out of his mouth he knows how stupid that is. In the morning, a SHIELD agent will be here to question him and finding him tangled in the sheets with the very man they're after won't be a good way for them to find him.

Loki though, he seems to understand, and he smiles at him; swiping his hair back and forming his armor around him again, "I can't. You know that." Panting, spread out over the bed, Tony nods and turns away. Not wanting to see him leave and curling under the thin blanket instead.

At least, when Loki goes, he shuts the damn window but that doesn't keep out the cold. His body would have but, well. That's Tony's fucking life isn't it.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos, this is unread D:


End file.
